


Things You Said When You Thought I was Asleep

by theaccentissilent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, idk - Freeform, kinda angst if you squint, really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaccentissilent/pseuds/theaccentissilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why not?” Kuroo repeats, slowly sliding the sheets off of his body. His feet hit the floor and he stands. He can hear Kenma swallow.</p><p>He walks the short distance between their beds, which feels like miles between them. Kuroo sits himself on the edge of Kenma’s bed, barely acknowledging the cold air hitting his bare chest. Kenma can feel his eyes on him, waiting. He stares back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You Thought I was Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> so i originally posted this on tumblr but i just made this account and i had nothing to put on it so here you go come scream at me on tumblr @ kenmasds

“Kuroo,” a whisper is released into their shared dorm room. Across the abyss between Kenma’s and his bed, Kuroo lies awake, but unmoving. “Kuroo, I know you’re asleep,” Kuroo allows himself to grin at that. “But it’s not enough to just think these thoughts, anymore.” His smile disappears at the serious tone in Kenma’s voice. “It’s been, what, fourteen years, now? I can’t remember,” Kuroo braces himself. “For about five of those fourteen years, something’s been,” Kenma paused, as if the words he wanted to say were taboo. “Different.”

“I don’t know if you’ve felt it too, or if it’s just me being me,” Another pause, and Kuroo can hear the shake in Kenma’s voice. “I don’t fully understand it, but… I don’t know,” Kenma’s voice gets impossibly soft, like if he says anything louder, he’d wake the dead.

“I think I love you,”

Kuroo’s eyes snap open. “Not in a friend way. Like, in a grow-old-with-me kind of way.” Kuroo gulps. “I love you. I love you. I love you, Kuroo,” Kenma’s voice cracks for the first time since junior high. Kuroo can hear the sheets shift as Kenma turns on his side. “And there’s no way in hell that I’ll ever tell you when you’re conscious.” Either a minute or an hour passes before Kuroo replies.

“Why not?”  
Kenma’s breath freezes in his throat. Not a sound is heard, even though the city is fully awake outside of their university’s complex. A car alarm sounds off somewhere in the distance, but it doesn’t register with either of the boys.

“Why not?” Kuroo repeats, slowly sliding the sheets off of his body. His feet hit the floor and he stands. He can hear Kenma swallow.

He walks the short distance between their beds, which feels like miles between them. Kuroo sits himself on the edge of Kenma’s bed, barely acknowledging the cold air hitting his bare chest. Kenma can feel his eyes on him, waiting. He stares back

“Because it’s you,” Kuroo can feel him trembling beneath the sheets. “Because I don’t think I could handle it if I messed up our friendship.” Silence is overtaken by the sounds of two synchronized, hyperactive heartbeats.

“Kenma,” Kuroo sighs. “You could never ruin our friendship,” Kenma looks away from Kuroo. “But, I kind of want to.” Now it’s Kuroo’s turn to look away. “I want to wake up next to you, and not have to forget whatever I had dreamed about the night before, because chances are that I dreamed of you.” Kenma pinches himself under the covers. “I want to look at you, and I want to be allowed to think the things I do about you.” Kuroo sighs again. “I want to grow old with you, and I want to see things with you, and I want to go through life without you ever leaving my side, because I think I love you, too, and this is the first time I’ve ever said that out loud, and it feels fucking amazing.” Kenma sits up.

He reaches a hand across the space between them until his fingertips meet the edge of Kuroo’s jaw. Kuroo’s hand comes up to rest on top of it, and Kenma leans forward until his lips collide with Kuroo’s. And it’s absolutely worth the four or five year wait as Kuroo knots his fingers into Kenma’s hair, and they both taste salt on each other’s skin but they don’t care because it’s like coming home after a year in hell, and they’re not sure who started crying first, but now they both are because “it’s you.”

Someone eventually pulls away, because they’re resting their foreheads on each other’s, and sobbing, and Kuroo’s whispering “I love you"’s and "I’m here"’s into Kenma’s ear, and they both forget about growing old together, because they would give anything and everything to just stay in this moment forever.


End file.
